Persona 3 Portable: Wild Cock Burger
by DarkiMcfly
Summary: A story about FeMC and her quest to be canon and eat a burger.


It was a nice spring day in Tatasumi Port Island and FeMC being a fat fucking slut wanted a nice hunk of meat in her mouth.

Sadly she could not find any cocks nearby so she decided to head to Wild Duck Burger to get a taste of what American freedom must be like.

As she prepared to go get her burger FeMC was approached by Mitsuru who walked up to her and asked "Can I join you to eat some commoner food?"

FeMC stared at Mitsurus massive tits before smiling. "Sure what ever you want."

FeMC grabbed the bitch by her jugs and dragged her out of the dorm to go get some freedom in a bun.

They arrived in the shitty little restraunt, ordered their food and sat to down to eat like the fucking pigs they were.

As Mitsuru ate her burger FeMC stared intently as sauce dripped from her burger and into her tits.

Mitsuru's tits were so big that she didnt even feel the tiny drop as it drowned in her cleavage.

FeMC couldn't take her eyes off of the melons and quickly tried to change the subject.

"So did you hear about those kids that Ronald McDonald raped and killed?" She asked trying her hardest not to bite into the flesh of Mitsurus boobs.

"I did," Mitsuru said as she wiped her mouth with a napkin. "It's a good thing we don't go there."

"Yeah," FeMC said as she sipped on her soda wondering if she should spill it on Mitsurus tits, "That's because McDonalds tastes like fucking shit."

As soon as the words left her mouth the entire wild duck restraunt began to tremble as if an earthquake was happening beneath them.

"What's happening!?" Mitsuru shouted as she lept from her seat, massive tits hitting FeMC in the face.

"I don't know! Is it shadows?" FeMC asked recovering from the blow.

Suddenly in the center of the restraunt a massive fissure opened releasing the screams and groans of the damned.

From the fissure a figure of a clown arised. Japanese Ronald McDonald.

The demonic moans and pleas for help grew louder as Ronald rose slowly to surface, smiling widely at the two girls.

Once Ronald reached the surface the fissure closed silencing the noises of hell leaving only a deafening silence.

After a minuet of staring at the girls the clown spoke.

"So," Ronald said as he stepped forward, his massive clown shoes honking as he did. "Which one of you said that McDonalds was shit?"

"I-I did," FeMC said as she stood up and walked toward the clown, "Watcha' gonna do about it?"

Ronald reached her and loomed over her casting a massive dark shadow. "What am I going to do?" He asked as he patted her head. "Only satan knows, and that's me."

FeMC opened her mouth to say something back but was silenced before she could even let one word out as Ronalds massive throbbing McDick flew into her mouth.

Ronald let out a laugh of insanity as he began to thrust his massive dick in and out of FeMC's mouth.

Mitsuru watched in shock and horror and stood up in panic. "Someone do something!" she screamed looking around the restraunt.

However everyone in the restraunt was wearing dark robes adorned with the the McDonalds M on their hoods repeatedly chanting "Badabababa I'm loving it."

Mitsuru looked back at the clown to watch as his dick erupted with semen sending out of every orifice in FeMC's body.

FeMC gurgled on the secret sauce before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell limp the floor.

"FeMC!" Mitsuru shouted as she ran torward her but was quickly snatched up by Ronald.

Ronald smiled widley as Mitsuru struggled in his arms trying to get free.

"You want to see your friend do you?" He asked as he laughed maniacally. "Then here you go."

Ronald snapped his fingers and turned FeMC into a burger patty with her face on it.

Mitsuru starred in disbelief as Ronald lifted up the patty with one hand and pulled Mitsuru's blouse down with the other.

The clown seperated Mitsurus tits and placed the patty inside of them.

"Eat." He whispered into her ear as he lifted the tit burger to her mouth.

"NO!" Mitsuru screamed but in opening her mouth she allowed Ronald to shove FeMC and her tits into her mouth at once.

Ronald slammed Mitsuru's head down causing her to bit off her tits and the FeMC patty in one bite.

Mitsuru tried to yell but couldn't with her mouth full of her own massive breasts.

Ronald grabbed her cheeks and forced her to chew the burger, the whole time the FeMC patty screamed as she was eaten by her friend.

Mitsuru swallowed and fell limp in the clowns grasp.

He laughed and threw her to ground proceeding to take a shit on her face.

Ronald laughed as he turned away to return to his dark realm.

However, once he turned there was a loud crashing sound as the roof of Wild Duck Burger exploded and rained rubble onto all of the cultists.

The clown turned around only to see what had caused that explosion.

Standing in the middle of the retraunt surrounded by the corpses of the cultists stood a giant Nazi mech piloted by Hitler himself.

The Hitler bot stood up and pointed torward Ronald as the speakers turned on.

"SCHWEINHUND!" Der Fuhrer cried as he charged towards the clown. "YOU SHALL NOT SLAY ANOTHER!" The mech unsheathed a massive sword that gleamed with the brilliance of a thousand suns.

Ronald braced himself as the bot collided into him sending him flying out of the restraunt.

He landed on his feet ontop of the Gekkoukon highschool and grit his teeth in anger as Hitler's mech powered up its jet thrusters on it's feet and rocketed towards him.

Ronald used laughed as he lifted the entire school into the sky and sent it flying at the Der Fuhrer only to watch as he sliced the building in half, killing all non party inside.

Ronald watched in horror as the master german engineering grabbed hold of him and threw him to the ground.

The clown looked up to see the bot come flying down towards him, sword pointed straight at him.

Ronald went to move but was to late as the blade pierced his dark heart and sent ketchup everywhere.

He let out one last laugh of insanity before he fell silent.

Hitler, not wasting any time, hurried back to the restraunt where the clown had assaulted the two girls.

He leaped out of the cockpit of the mech and rushed over to the sobbing Mitsuru who clenched at her stomach.

Hitler grabbed her from behind and squeezed causing her to vomit her chewed up tits and FeMC patty.

She staired at Hitler with tears streaming down her face. "What can we do for her Fuhrer? Is there anway we can save her!?"

Der Fuhrer smiled as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small flask filled with a pink liquid. "There is always a way thanks to Germany."

He opened the flask and poured the liquid onto the mess and smiled as FeMC slowly turned back into her old slut self and Mitsuru's tits reattached themselves to her chest.

Hitler picked FeMC up birdal style and staired into her eyes as she woke up caughing and sputtering secret sauce.

"W-What happened?" She asked as she staired back into his eyes.

"Shhhh." Hitler said as he placed a finger on her lips. "It's all ok now."

FeMC blushed as she nuzzled her head into Der Fuhrers chest, hearing in her that the her Temperance social link began.

The End.


End file.
